tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Quintesson Invasion - 8/24/2013 - Assault on Offut AFB
Log Title: Attack on Offut AFB Characters: Blast Off, Buzzsaw, Chance, Grimlock, Interrogator, Lowdown, Nightlash, Raven, Seawing, Snarl, Snaptrap, Overbite, Wild Bill Location: Offutt Air Force Base, Omaha, Nebraska Date: 8/24/2013 TP: Quintesson Invasion TP Summary: The Quintessons, having learned the location of the Pit, launch an assault on Offut Air Force Base. The Autobots send Grimlock and Snarl to assist in the counter-attack, and the Decepticons take the opportunity to perform research and reconnaissance. Log (WARNING: Contains some graphic imagery) Offutt Air Force Base - USA Offutt Air Force Base is the headquarters of the US Strategic Command, the Air Force Weather Agency, and the 55th Wing of the Air Combat Command. The base has a total area of 4.3 square miles and as of 2000 was home to nearly 9000 people. A warning siren sounds across Offut Airforce Base. Anyone milling about, if they searched the horizon to the west, will see a couple dozen silver dots arcing through the sky and coming closer. Sharkticons, launched from some diabolical contraption... like a Sharkapult! "Ho-leeey cow!" Wild Bill exclaims, "We got ourselves an airborne stampede!" The chopper pilot is staring at the monitor that shows the inbound roly-poly menaces. Chance looks up from what he was doing, mainly sitting with other explosive-expert joes in a kitbashing session when the sirens go off. His eyes widen and they all scramble for their gear - though explosive squads usually didnt see 'frontline' action, a Joe was a Joe. He passes Wild Bill on the way by "Shall we head them off at the pass then? " he quipped, and his radio chirped in his ear. Tank duty today, unless otherwise noted it seems. He brought his explosives gear anyways, cause you never know when it helps. Getting the number he starts with others towards the assigned Wolverine tank. At first, when he heard the warning siren, he thought it was meant for him. Buzzsaw frowns inwardly, turning to depart...until realization comes in that it's the bastard-cousin of the Sharknado that sounded the alarm. The Cybertronian condor alters his altitude to avoid getting knocked out of the sky. What was he doing? Well...that's his business. His alone. What is he doing now? Well, the cameras are certainly redirected, that's for sure. Grimlock happens to have been coming to track down a few G.I. Georges in particular. still a few miles off he sees whats going down in the distance. The dinobot commander steps up his pace amd transforms to cover more ground. Grimlock raises his arms and begins to fold up as he leans back, rising up into his fearsome Dinobot mode. Needless to say, Raven is still rather shaken about his encounter with Crow, among other things. He's been trying to push it out of his mind, but it's still bothering him, though he hasn't told anyone about it. In fact, he's trying to act to like it never happened...for multiple reasons. But as it so happens, a new situation calls for his attention. Raven stiffens slightly at the siren, the sound of it startling him, but he quickly regains his composure and proceeds to peer over Bill's shoulder at the monitor. "I think the powers that be are against us having peace and quiet," he remarks dryly. The balls of teeth and flailing club-tails roll into the base, standing up and spreading out among the Air Wing's planes. A few do manage to take off. However, the Quintessons have sent aerial units, as well. The Proelium descends from the skies, opening fire on any aircraft that have made it into the skies so far, coming in low over the base. Buzzsaw pulls up to gain altitude. Too many to be comfortable, anyway. His cameras are streaming this back to his own forces, though. "Sharkticon horde airborne and inbound to Offut Air Force Base. Sending coordinates and working on a video uplink." He scans the ground below for the inevitable response... hey, no time like the present to gain some intel, right? The rest of the Sharkticon forces have landed, fully 36 of the toothy balls of death. They spread quickly across the base, chewing on aircraft and ground vehicles, smashing through small buildings and scattering the base's troops. However, they are just here to soften things up. The Proelium opens its bay doors as it makes a pass over the base. The figures that step up to the edge are much smaller... human-sized, in fact. Hundreds of them begin to leap out of the Warship. Something else departs the Proelium as well, under the guise of a cloaking field, making its way quickly toward the Motorpool. Transorganic Army has arrived. A legion of humans marches forward, thousands strong in number, and hideous in their current state. The only clothing appears to be metal armor grafted to flesh, panels literally riveted onto bone. Arms have been sawed off and replaced with weaponry, some ranged and some melee. Legs have been enhanced by pistons and actuators, making them surprisingly fast and agile. A metal spine has been overlayed on top of the organic one, wires piercing through flesh. Lidless eyes are guarded by grafted lenses, and the bared teeth and senseless gurgling noises show that the lips and tongue have been removed. Although these abominations move with a single-minded and lethal purpose, the expressions of horror make two things clear: they have no control over their actions, and each one of them is fully aware of this. Wild Bill is busy trying to get the base on full alert, and attempting to locate a whirlybird to fly out to meet the Team Rocket Sharkticons with. "Attention all Joes! Everybody ready to send those little sharkballs into the pool table pockets?" Following the transorganics is Snaptrap. His heavy feet crack the tarmac of the airfield as he sets down, quickly transforming to his turtle mode. Eight ports along the edge of his shell pop open, turrets sliting into place. His snarling voice echoes over the battlefield, "Lay waste to this place!" The armored Seacon begins moving forward, photon blasters opening fire in all directions, commencing an inexorable assault. Following Snaptrap is his brother Seawing, landing beside him and looking around the airfield. "This is the place, Brother?" he asks, following in his brother's wake, shooting anything his brother misses. Hydraulic-assisted legs move the Transorganic Army quickly across the base. Mechanical legs send a number of them leaping up on top of buildings, and through upper-floor windows. A chorus of screams begins to sound from those caught unawares or unprepared for the cybernetically enhanced humans. Within the Motorpool, a blur of motion finds its way to a hidden lift, slipping quietly out of the battlefield. Sicarius has left. Lowdown leads a team of snipers up on top of one of the taller buildings. He signals them to take up posts on each corner of the building. Lowdown has his Intervention in his hands, and his Barrett slung across his back. He takes up his own post, sighting in on the humanoid army. He shifts all the conflicting emotions aside, telling himself there's nothing he can do for these people save put them out of their misery. This excuse finds its way through his body and into his trigger finger... >> Lowdown strikes Transorganic Army with Rifle . << >> Transorganic Army misses Lowdown with Claw. << Grimlock teomps along at a good clip. the dino just now arriving at the site of the attack. roating in rage grimlock bellows loudly " destroy seacons and all wh serve with them. do for earth!" Raven has one of those feelings. You know, when you feel like something really bad is going to happen. Of course, bad things happen all the time, but Raven rarely gets this frightened without a visual cause. He tenses slightly, but nods to Wild Bill. "Ready as ever, man." That said, he darts off to make himself useful. Buzzsaw alters his course to do a good flyover of the transorganic army... now there's something interesting to behold. He turns to pick one of the stragglers out of the crowd, folding his wings in and diving down. Oh, he's not in it for a kill, but he will absolutely incapacitate the thing. For the sake of study. Because that's what Buzzsaws do. Naturally...he goes for the legs. >> Buzzsaw strikes Transorganic Army with Sawbeak. << >> Transorganic Army strikes Buzzsaw with Laser . << The Sharkticons growl as the tear through the military vehicles, oil and hydraulic fluid dripping down from between their rows of razor-sharp teeth. The Proelium finishes deploying its forces and pulls away, laser cannons lancing across the base. "Uh-oh, better get me a whirlybird, and fast!" Wild bill says, dashing through the corridors on the way to get himself a Dragonfly...or something. Anything. That's when a large cargo plane flies overhead. Sharp eyes would note the rear cargo door is open. The reason is apparent as from the back a red and grey stego with gold plates comes jumping out. His plan isn't that well thought out, as the stego aims to drop on Snaptrap, only to get caught up by the freight chutes he is wearing. Yus, Snarl is dangling from cargo chutes, his thagomizer swishing. The cargo plane has made it's escape to the north. Snaptrap continues his advance. A Joe Hammer comes barreling around a corner, missiles streaking off the rear turrets. Snaptrap lowers his head, the ordnance exploding over his shell. With a cruel chuckle, he raises his artillery cannons, and fires. As the sonic shell detonates in front of the Hammer, the front of the vehicle crumples inward, the shockwave perforating the driver's eardrums. Seawing is dashing throw the snow - naw, just through the vehicles. The Seacons having fun smashing up grounded fighters. He seems intent onb causing as much damage as possible. The cyborgs continue to wash through the city like a tsunami. Those who hesitate to attack them are rewarded with a quick, often bloody strike from a Transorganic. The warship continues to circle above the base, as well. A supply warehouse is engulfed in a billiant, emeraled explosion as a plasma missile strikes it. Lowdown strikes through one of the Transorganics through the head. It doesn't drop. Its movements become slow and erratic, and it no longer seems to have any ability to target. It's effectively disabled, but something is still sending power and impulses to the body's motor systems. One of them manages to scale up to the snipers' nest, causing Lowdown to look away from his post. He swears quietly, moving in on the Transorganic and attempting to send it back over the roof. >> Lowdown misses Transorganic Army with Throw. << >> Transorganic Army strikes Lowdown with Grenade. << Raven makes his way out to the airfield, and he really isn't prepared for what he sees. Namely, what appear to be humans...and the only way one could really describe it is an army of "cyborg zombies". That probably explains the bad feeling he's been getting. But regardless, the sight causes him to freeze in his tracks, a rush of different thoughts running through his mind all at once. These are innocent humans. They are being controlled. What is he supposed to do? He can't kill innocents... Or at least, he hopes he can't. Unfortunately, he becomes alarmed as he suddenly realizes one of the zombies is way too close for comfort, and out of instinct for his personal safety, he fires at it. >> Raven misses Transorganic Army with Pistol . << >> Transorganic Army strikes Raven with Throw. << Buzzsaw has his 'victim' and pulls the hapless, now legless, transorganic off with him as he climbs back into the air. He's done all he needs... save one last thing. He makes a quick flyby of the warship, carefully documenting the various aspects of it in as fine a detail as he can before engines kick on and he's hightailing it out of there. After all, orders are orders. One of the Sharkticons notices a Dinobot arriving on the scene, growling to its comrades. As the tangled stegosaurus descends, several of the toothy terrors gather around where they approximate Snarl's landing will be. Of course, they're not very bright, and they're fairly spread out... and they've misjudged the landing by about two-hundred feet. As the Proelium is buzzed by Buzzsaw, the Tapecon will notice a multitude of weapons ports: energy pulse-blasters, laser cannons, and plasma missile launchers. There's also a large energy collector on the bottom, and many people have seen that weapon in action: the Star Bomb. In fact, it looks like it's powering up right now! AH-64 Apache #879> Wild Bill finds an Apache and gets it started, lifting off into the air. "Whew, now to fill these oversize Pac Men full of lead!" The machine guns on the Apache whirr and fire, leaving devastation in their wake. >> AH-64 Apache #879 misses Sharkticon Assault Pack with Machine-Gun . << The stego notices the interest of the sharkycons, then the turtlecon under him. He grins, and does something rather daring, transforming. The cargo chute was designed for stego formed dinobots, not robot form dinobots. As he transforms, he drops free of the harness, his eyes glowing as he goes to drop in on Snaptrap! >> Snarl misses Snaptrap with Crush. << Snaptrap looks up as the Dinobot descends. Even for a turtle, he steps out of the way quickly enough to avoid being a turtle pancake. He snarls, "Stupid Sharkticons, why couldn't you blast this one out of the sky?!" With Snarl directly in front of him, the Atom-Smasher swivels into place and opens fire. >> Snaptrap strikes Snarl with Atom-Smasher Rifle . << Seawing is still smashing up the airfield, ignoring the enemy Cybertronians in favor of causing damage. He's smart; he knows he can't stand toe-to-toe with most Cybertronians. So he's trying to stay out of the way The flood of cybernetic humanoids is taking its toll on the base's forces, gradually closing in on the headquarters. Here, the humans have put up quite a formidable resistance. A tank round makes quick work of a pair of laser-wielding soldiers, disappearing in the explosion. A third leaps over a barrier, attempting to claw the tank open. Fortunately, an M1's armor is very tough. The Transorganic on top of the roof with the snipers dodges Lowdown's tackle attempt. The weapon that has replaced its right arm ejects a grenade before the fighter leaps away. Lowdown looks at the explosive and swears, the explosion sending him over the building's edge. Fortunately, he hooked up a safety line, the taught rope catching and swinging him through a broken window. Despite the retaliation, Raven doesn't find himself injured too badly. But that's not enough to set his mind at ease. He ducks away from the zombie, staring at it in horror. A distress call reaches him via his comlink, and without a word, he responds to it, dashing off the airfield and toward the infirmary. Raven has left. The Sharkticons seem disappointed as the giant meal descends elsewhere. With a grumble, they go back to chewing on the Air Force's assets. Several of them move off to join the Transorganics in their assault on the headquarters, enormous teeth tearing into the tanks' armor. Meanwhile, the Proelium continues to circle above, raining laser fire down on the base's forces. AH-64 Apache #879> Wild Bill drats as he somehow misses. A parting in the sea of Sharkticons, that almost makes Wild Bill look around for robo-Moses. "Dagnabbit! These here rolly fishies need to hold still!" He fires at them again. >> AH-64 Apache #879 strikes Sharkticon Assault Pack with Missile. << >> Sharkticon Assault Pack strikes AH-64 Apache #879 with Plasma . << Overbite appears in a flash as the starbridge deposits him onto the air strip near Snaptrap. He says, "Brothers, I have arrived! Have we encountered any significant resistance so far?" *No attack* If more dinobots were there, Snarl would continue fighting Snaptrap. But he's there alone, so rather than pick a fight with the turtlecon, he does a rude hand gesture at Snaptrap, then charges off to play sharky soccer! >> Snarl misses Sharkticon Assault Pack with Kick. << Engines are whining softly, and stealth systems are holding remarkably well. For her first flight since being left at the bottom of the sea, Nightlash seems to be holding up alright. Though, there are a few rattles here and there which will need to be addressed eventually. Of course, not having the weight of weapons to slow her down is helping. Rather unlike most situations, though, she has a pilot... One by the name of Interrogator. "Here you go, Sir, battlefield view. The camera is coming online. I will monitor the skies if you wish to direct the cameras. Thermal imaging is available through console commands. The drone can be dispatched as well to extend surveillance coverage." She climbs to a comfortable altitude to circle overhead. "Scanning for radio frequencies that are active in this area." Interrogator says nervously, "Please launch the drone, we will need everything we can get. Looking at the hud, he spots the familiar signature of an Apache. He radios, "Apache, what is your status?" Snaptrap growls as Snarl charges off, "Where do you think you're going?!" His photon ports continue to blast away in all direction, but he has something different in store for the Dinobot. He lobs a sonic artillery shell after Snarl. >> Snaptrap strikes Snarl with Sonic-Shell . << Seawing is making a fine mess of the human, vehicles at the base, staying far away from the dinobot. He looks up, seeing a Night Raven... A /familiar/ Night Raven. He grins, and raises his hand in greeting, firing off a laser! >> Seawing misses Nightlash with Laser . << Blast Off picks up the radio signal from Buzzsaw and flies in to investigate. What he sees is disgusting... a revolting mix of mechanical and (eww) organic parts mashed together in some strange sea of Zombie misery. He circles in to get closer, looking for a target- and it appears there are several. The cybernetically enhanced humanoids begin to overrun the human fortifications, climbing or jumping over the sandbag barriers. The vehicles that they can't destroy are left for the Sharkticons. One unfortunate Private his lifted when a clawed hand tears into his shoulder, literally grabbing him by the clavice and tossing him away. Lowdown brushes glass and debris off of his uniform. There's still a battle going on out there. He moves quickly through the building, kicking open a window overlooking the headquarters. He pokes the barrel of his Cheytac out, targeting a Transorganic that's tearing people open. This time, he aims for the device implanted along the creature's spine... >> Lowdown critically strikes Transorganic Army with Snipe ! << >> Transorganic Army misses Lowdown with Punch. << An M1 rotates its turret to target into the thick of the army. One of the Sharkticons leaps up, trying to stop the cannon. Well, it may be strong, but it doesn't understand physics that well. clinging onto the barrel of the cannon isn't going to halt it. So, it does what it knows best: it chomps down on the barrel, teeth puncturing the weapon and bite pressure crimping it shut. The gunner panics and fires the weapon, anyway. The Sharkticon, the turret of the tank, and a number of Transorganics disappear as the tank explodes from the inside. AH-64 Apache #879> Wild Bill radios back to Interrogator, "Just hurt my fingernail, here, but I think a few of them Sharktycons done blowed up real good! Yee-ha!" The return attack from the Sharkticons sizzled the side, but nothing serious. Bill can still keep the whirlybird airborne. "I'm going to make sure I nail a few more!" He fires again. >> AH-64 Apache #879 strikes Sharkticon Assault Pack with Rockets . << >> Sharkticon Assault Pack misses AH-64 Apache #879 with Slam. << Snarl's attack failed, getting shot in the back by the turtlecon. He snarls, raising up and blasting at the sharkticons, ignoring the turtlecon! >> Snarl misses Sharkticon Assault Pack with Blast . << >> Sharkticon Assault Pack strikes Snarl with Kick. << Nightlash acks as she spies Seawing opening fire on her. "Hold on, incoming." She pulls up sharply, keeping her stealth systems on so as not to draw the ire of the warship. Besides, she's got 0 armament right now. The drone disengages, breaking away from the S3P to circle over another sector as she lets it provide data-feed, giving her a chance to avoid taking fire. The drone, in the mean time, turns its camera on the tank that just exploded. "This does not appear to be going well, Sir." Interrogator yells in a panic, "Retreat! Leave the drone if you can, but retreat!" Snaptrap roars as the sonic shell impacts with its target, "That'll teach you to ignore me!" He begins advancing slowly on the dinobot, photon blasts taking out a few jeeps as they drive by, machinegunners thrown from the vehicles. The yellow optics flare up, laser blasts targeting Snarl. >> Snaptrap strikes Snarl with Heavy Laser . << Seawing grins to himself, and smashes up some vehicles for fun. Yup, he's just goung to smash stuff until they leave. (no attack) Blast Off notices a Quintesson... he finds the creatures incredibly revolting... well, actually, there are many creatures here he finds revolting, but... the Combaticon has a bone to pick with them after his ignomious defeat from a Quintesson ship recently. He flies overhead, targeting on the Quint, and attacks! >> Blast Off strikes Seawing with Ionic-Blaster . << Those of the cyborgs who were near the tank, but not caught in the blast, are knocked down. A few of them fell hard on their backs, the metal 'spine' sparking slightly. These few do not stand, simply laying there spasming randomly. As if to reinforce the evidence, Lowdown's shot punches straight through the spine of another. With its nervous control system destroyed, that particular Transorganic crumples to the ground. The only thing moving are its eyes, which look around wildly, an incessant gurgling scream rising from the unfortunate creature. Lowdown hears a door slam open behind him. One of the creatures comes charging in, swinging a fist. He steps out of the way, letting it charge straight out the window. There are more in the building, however. Lowdown levels his rifle at the doorway, aiming for the throat of the next to charge in... >> Lowdown misses Transorganic Army with Rifle . << >> Transorganic Army misses Lowdown with Laser . << AH-64 Apache #879> Wild Bill evades the grabby hordes of Sharkticons that think they want to use the Apache's chopper blades as toothpicks. "Haha, whee, they won't get me, no sirree!" He loops around, re-targeting the roly polys with his machine guns. "Y'all are going to be filled full o' lead!" >> AH-64 Apache #879 misses Sharkticon Assault Pack with Machine-Gun . << Overbite says, "This looks like fun, but I bet I can do more damage this way!" He transforms into Land-Shark mode and begins tearing into tanks with the Sharkticons. Overbite partially folds up into land-shark mode. Stoopid sharkycons! Snarl shoots again at the rolly poley nasty sharkticons! >> Snarl strikes Sharkticon Assault Pack with Blast . << >> Sharkticon Assault Pack strikes Snarl with Slam. << Nightlash banks away from the battle to comply. << Understood. >> She waits to come out of her yaw before engines kick on in full, rocketing the Night Raven, and her passenger, well away from the battle. The drone continues to record, however. << Did you acquire everything you needed, Sir? >> >> Nightlash retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Interrogator says breathlessly, "What? Are we clear? Keep recording!" Snaptrap sees more Decepticons coming in from above. Most of them don't seem to be harassing his forces too much... but then there's that shuttle. The one that's gave Seawing so much trouble in Moscow. He adjusts his stance, taking his attention away from Snarl. He doesn't bother with cheap banter. He lets his Atom Smasher do the talking. Seawing lets out a bellow as the Decepticon shutte blasts him. He roars in response, transforming to Weapon Mode to aim at the annoying Combaticon Seawing shifts into Weapon mode. >> Seawing misses Blast Off with Dual Proton Blaster. << Blast Off circles back around as a shot suddenly comes up at him from below. Huh? The shuttle rolls to the side, missing the attack, then comes flying back around to scan the attacker. Ah, another Quintesson, of course. Blast Off hehs smugly- just as another attack comes from his first target, Seawing. He radios to them both: "What's the matter? Still sore about the fact I single-handedly took down your pathetic little ship over Moscow?" Since he's already shaken up one Quint, why not go for another? He comes down at Snaptrap, to retaliate for the attack. "How unfortunate you missed me just then... ah well, it's YOUR funeral!" and he fires! >> Blast Off strikes Snaptrap with Ionic-Blaster . << The Transorganic moves too quickly for such a precise shot, raising the laser-cannon on its right arm. The blast sears through a cubicle wall. More of the creatures outside have overrun the Headquarters blockade, and begin pouring into the building... Lowdown ducks behind a chair to avoid the laser blast. He moves as quietly as he can around the cubciles, popping up to the right of the Transorganics. He aims for the spine again... >> Lowdown strikes Transorganic Army with Intervention . << >> Transorganic Army strikes Lowdown with Laser . << The sharkticons allow the Transorganics to deal with the human buildings, turning around to focus on the Transformers. A few of them transform, taking up laser rifles and plasma cannons. AH-64 Apache #879> Wild Bill brings the Apache around for another run at the Sharkticons, whooping like a cowboy at a rodeo! "Y'all Sharkticons had enough yet?" >> AH-64 Apache #879 misses Sharkticon Assault Pack with Missile. << Overbite keeps tearing into tanks and other vehicles, trampling humans as he does so. Snarl switches targets as the rolling mass of sharkycons are rather vexing. Picking up speed, he goes to bowl over the seacon picking on the harmless vehicles >> Snarl critically strikes Overbite with Mini-Crush! << Snaptrap's shell absorbs the brunt of the blaster's shot, leaving a crackling scorch across his back. The turtle growls, "You'll have to do better than that if you want a funeral..." He loads up both artillery cannons and fires upward as Blast Off makes another pass. >> Snaptrap misses Blast Off with Sonic-Shell Cannons . << Seawing hmms to itself, and transforms back to robot mode. He really can't AIM himself very well. He spots Snarl trashing his brother, and raises his arm to fire! Seawing shifts to Robot mode. >> Seawing strikes Snarl with Laser . << Blast Off is circling overhead again when Snaptrap unleashes a heavy-hitting attack.... that misses yet again. "REALLY? Truly, Quintesson, is that TRULY the best you can do? How sad..." He arcs over and unleashes a bombardment attack. Blast Off falls vertically, his arms folding over his head. His legs join together, his wings come forward and Blast Off becomes a shuttle. >> Blast Off strikes Snaptrap with Bombs . << The Quintesson's humanoid army works its way through the Headquarters, methodically slaughtering the tennants. Lowdown's cheek is scored by the laser blast. His hisses at the burn, but only takes a minor injury from it. Regaining his composure, he stands up, taking another shot at the transorganic soldier. >> Lowdown misses Transorganic Army with Snipe . << >> Transorganic Army misses Lowdown with Claw. << Several of the Sharkticons rush to their superiors' aid. The shuttle is a slippery devil, and a barrage of plasma bolts are launched into the sky. One of the Sharkticons begins to climb a building, trying to get some altitude. AH-64 Apache #879> Wild Bill keeps a shootin' at the Sharkticons, because they're a nuisance. "Everybody doing alright out there? Nobody got eaten?" he radios around, as he throws another rocket at the pesky Sharkticons. >> AH-64 Apache #879 strikes Sharkticon Assault Pack with Rockets . << Overbite is bowled over, and trampled by the Dinobot. He screams as he falls and reaches into a sub-space pocket to pull out his Jawbreaker Cannon. He says, "You will pay for that, Dinobot!" >> Overbite strikes Snarl with Jawbreaker Cannon. << Snarl snorts, the violence of the weapon's discharge leaving him somewhat disappointed. Still he's here to do some demo work. Snarling, he pulls his sword out of subspace and growls, "THIS IS SPARTA!", before going to impale the seacon! >> Snarl misses Overbite with Dino-Sword. << Snaptrap lets out a howl as the bomb drops on his back. As the dust clears, there are cracks spiderwebbing across his shell from the impact. The turtle snarls, optics flaring as he looks around, "That's the last straw..." He shifts to robot mode, kicking up into the air, "Overbite, weapon mode! Seacons! Merge to form Piranacon! Nautilator, you're the right leg this time!" The rest of his team drops down from the Proelium, converging on their leader's position. Seawing breaks off his attack, and joins his brothers as they prepare to merge. Blast Off chuckles as his attack hits home again, and he watches the Quintesson thrash about during the aftermath. Serves them right for shooting him down earlier. But then... the thrashing continues, but...it's not thrashing at all. It's... wait, as a Combiner himself he knows what he's observing... it's COMBINING. The Seacons merge and something very huge is standing there. Blast Off's aelirons twitch slightly with nerves, but then he decides the bigger they are, the harder they fall. He should know, after all, he thinks ironically. The shuttle swoops overhead for an attack way up above. >> Blast Off strikes Piranacon with Bombs . << The Transorganic facing off against Lowdown dodges the sniper's shot yet again, this time moving in for the close kill. It swipes it its clawed left hand. Down on the ground, the floors of the HQ building are stained with blood. The humans have managed to set up one last resistance, heavy machinegun fire pouring into the hallway where the transorganics are bottle-necking. Lowdown jumps back from the claws swiping at his chest. That could have hurt. Too close to bring the rifle up to fire, so he brings up the butt stock and thrusts it toward the cyborg's face. Hopefully that's not reinforced with metal... >> Lowdown strikes Transorganic Army with Smash. << >> Transorganic Army strikes Lowdown with Laser . << More of the Sharkticons begin to climb the buildings, and actually leap toward the aerial targets. Largely ineffectual. Others continue to fire with their laser rifles and plasma cannons, provided courtesy of their Quintesson masters. AH-64 Apache #879> Wild Bill watches the Sharkticons try to climb, and dagnabbit, he's trying to keep em from overwhelming the place! "Back off, you ornery robot dawgies!" he shouts, firing missiles at the rotund invaders to discourage any further climbing. >> AH-64 Apache #879 critically strikes Sharkticon Assault Pack with Missile! << >> Sharkticon Assault Pack misses AH-64 Apache #879 with Laser . << Overbite says, "Right, brother!" He folds up into weapons mode and joins Piranacon as its weapon. Snarl slams down his sword as the Seacon transforms, and flies to join up with the Seacon Gestalt. He looks up, "Aww, scrap..." He's gonna have to talk with Wheeljack about making a dinobot gestalt. These girlie Seacons just have too much fun joining together. Well, since a single Dinobot isn't gonna impress Piranacon, his attention switches to the hordes of Sharkycons! >> Snarl strikes Sharkticon Assault Pack with Blast . << Blast Off continues to circle overhead, dropping his orbital bombardment attack on the huge gestalt. <> >> Blast Off strikes Piranacon with Bombs . << Machinegun fire from the building begins shredding the Transorganics. Blood and preservative fluids spatter across the walls and floor. Even cybernetically enhanced humanoids have a hard time arguing with a pair of Ma Deuces. Lowdown takes another burning laser shot, this time to the gut. It burns through his uniform, blistering and cauterizing flesh. Luckily, it was a small blast and doesn't penetrate to his innards. He moves in, attempting to use his rifle as a bar across the cyborg's back, leaning back and attempting to hurl the Transorganic through a cubicle. >> Lowdown strikes Transorganic Army with Throw. << >> Transorganic Army strikes Lowdown with Throw. << Piranacon throws back his head and roars as bombs explode across his body, the combiner's armor absorbing most of the impact. The creature grabs Overbite's cannon form, lifting it up and firing a Jawbreaker blast at Blast Off. >> Piranacon misses Blast Off with Jawbreaker Cannon . << The Proelium swoops in, a barritone voice booming across the battlefield, "Our work here is done." The Warship lands, its bay doors opening. AH-64 Apache #879> Wild Bill whoops as he evades the return fire from Sharkticons, then notices them ganging up on the Dinobot. "Hold on Dino-buddy, I'll have those varmints off you in two shakes of a lamb's tail!" The machine guns fire, strafing at the mob of sharkballs. >> AH-64 Apache #879 strikes Sharkticon Assault Pack with Machine-Gun . << Snarl appreciates the help, but, it may be more Poor Sharkycons!. As they charge him, Snarl grins, and slashs at some of the toofy beach balls >> Snarl strikes Sharkticon Assault Pack with Energy-Sword. << >> Sharkticon Assault Pack strikes Snarl with Claw. << Blast Off swerves to avoid a powerful blast from the angry Combiner. The shuttle can't help but feel smug as he strikes over and over again, but evades all attacks. However, he receives a radio communication informing him he is needed elsewhere immediately for a cargo transport. The shuttle grumbles slightly... he hates doing such mundane things as a cargo transport when he could be, say, fighting Quintessons. However, duty calls. He arcs up and blasts off, radioing back to the Quintessons: "I'm sorry to say that I must be going, but let's do this again sometime! Just try not to bore me next time with your feeble attempts at a fight. Perhaps I can bring my teammates and we can show you what a REAL combiner fights like?" The smug shuttle rockets off into the sky until he cannot be seen anymore. The machinegun fire coming from the headquarters is suddenly silenced. The army begins to march away from the headquarters. One of them carries a severed head in its hand, with a quartet of golden stars pinned to the forehead. The head is placed in the doorway of the Headquarters, and the army gives up their fight and returns to the Warship. Lowdown manages to slam the Transorganic onto its back, but understimates just how strong the creature is. It uses his own momentum against him, flipping him up and hurling him straight out of the window. Luckily, it's only the second floor, and it's not a fatal fall. Still, he lies there on his back, the world around him spinning violently. Piranacon resists the Masters' commands. The Seacons themselves may be obedient, but their combined form is pure instinct, a desire to hunt made manifest. Massive feet crack the pavement with every step... until a signal causes the gestalt to suddenly split apart into its constituent members. AH-64 Apache #879> "Whoo-whee, they're taking off with their tails between their legs! Yip yip yip yip YAHOO!" Wild Bill whoops, as he fires some more at the Sharkticons to make them go away faster. >> AH-64 Apache #879 strikes Sharkticon Assault Pack with Rockets . << >> Sharkticon Assault Pack misses AH-64 Apache #879 with Slam. << Since the sharkycons no want to stay and play with Snarl, then Snarl treat Sharkycons like rodents, and blast them! Most of the Sharkticons have been smashed, exploded, or blown apart. Only a pair of them survive to return to the Proelium, one of them hobbling along. The Seacons look angrily at the Proelium, but obey their Masters' commands. Snarl turns, and goes over to see if he can help out the humans, lifting vehicles, and clearing wreckage, as the sharkycons and fishycons are heading away Lowdown lays at the bottom of the tall building, still conscious but very disoriented. Category:2013 Category:Logs